


The Consequences of Tardiness

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Due to modeling difficulties, Chat Noir is late for his patrol date with Ladybug.  She brought him a sweet gift, but something unfortunate happened to it while she was waiting.





	The Consequences of Tardiness

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh look. Another one-shot, that makes 6 for the month.
> 
> Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 28 prompt, I got this for you, but...

Chat Noir threw himself across the rooftops, running as if chased by a flame wielding animal control akuma (seriously, that one still gave him nightmares).  Thanks to a last minute addition to an evening photoshoot, he was now quite late to meet up with his partner and girlfriend for patrol.  Granted, she'd known about the shoot, and she had an impressively astute understanding of his schedule and his father, so it wasn't a surprise.  And he'd texted her so she knew when he was leaving the site for home.  But still, his schedule was a disaster and he didn't like cutting into his superhero sweetie time any more than he had to.

With his night vision, she stood out as a striking flash of red atop the Eiffel Tower.  As he got close he saw that she was holding a cone-shaped parcel.  Oh dear, she looked annoyed.  Throwing all he could into his speed, he launched himself across the sky, his baton carrying him up and over, as he extended it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" he called as his feet hit the steel of the tower.

She turned to him, frowning.  "It's okay, you told me you'd be late."

"I know, but…"  He jogged the rest of the way over to her.  "I feel like I should be better able to manage my own schedule at this point.  I mean, I'm eighteen.  This is ridiculous."  He sighed.  "And I can tell you're upset about something, so I wish I could have been here for you earlier."

She let out a heavy huff of air.  "Yeah, well I admit I'm a little peevish, but it's not  **really** your fault."  Her shoulders drooped.  "Though if you'd been here earlier I'd feel less guilty and horrible."

He sat down beside her, one leg sprawled behind her and the other dangling beside hers.  "No, no, no.  I don't want you to feel guilty and horrible.  What's wrong?  What can I do?"

She held up the parcel, and he could now see the tissue through the cellophane, and the telltale name of a local florist.  She lightly smacked him in the leg with the cone.  "I got you flowers," she said sullenly, though something made him think she was on the verge of laughing.

"Meowch!"  He picked up the bundle.  "You're being kind of harsh with…"  He peeked in the top of the cone.  "Uhm."  It was a nice collection of leaves and stems.  "Are you going to tell me what happened here?"

"Hmph."  She looked away.

"This isn't like some sort of threat is it?" he asked.  Was it traditional to give your boyfriend the stems of flowers when he'd been late too often.

"Of course not."  She looked horrified.  "I would never threaten you, Chaton.  And if for some reason I lose my mind and do, then you need to dump me immediately.  No one deserve that.  You've had enough people manipulating you and abusing you, you definitely do not need it from your girlfriend."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  She'd given him blanket permission to do that, and he loved it.  "You're the sweetest person in the world."

She shook her head.  "The guy behind that mask is way sweeter than me."

He looked back down at the flower stems.  "Okay, if it's not a threat or anything ominous, what does this signify?"

"What?" she asked, confusion clear on her face.

He shook the cone of stems.  "You said you got me flowers, but these are stems."

"Yeah," she said, drawing out the word.  "Your point?"

"Where are the flowers?"

She sighed.  "I ate them."

He held up one clawed finger.  "You… you ate my flowers?"

"Yes," she snapped.  "That's what I meant when I said, I ate them.  I mean, there was nothing ambiguous there."

He put one hand over his mouth, staring at his gorgeous girlfriend.  She'd teased and delighted in the cat tendencies he'd inherited from his kwami, but other than a penchant for rooftop gardening, she had no parallel issues.  Until now.  "You got me flowers, but you ate them?"  He held back his laughter by sheer force of will.

"I didn't mean to!"  She pouted at him.  "But you were late.  And they smelled so delicious."

He wrapped his arms around her.  "Thank you Bugaboo.  It was the thought that counted."  He sighed happily as she leaned against him.  "Can you tell me which ones tasted best?  I'll be sure to give you those next time I bring you flowers, so you don't have to feel at all guilty about eating them."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> Good point to note: Not all flowers are edible (some are toxic) and safe to eat flowers may become unsafe due to added pesticides used in florist shops. Unless you are protected by a miraculous creature, please do your research before eating flowers.
> 
> The last three prompts will wrap up the remaining three Fluffgust series storylines I've still got running.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
